leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Battle Royal Dome Trainers/Punk Guy
This is the list of that can be used by each and in the Battle Royal Dome. Kogan or Rebecca |bordercolor= |bordercolor1= |bordercolor2= |headcolor= |headcolor1= |headcolor2= |sprite=VSPunk Guy SM.png |size=150px |sprite2=VSPunk Girl SM.png |size2=150px |prize=1 to 2 |class=Punk Guy |class2=Punk Girl |name=Kogan |name2=Rebecca |game=SMUSUM |location=Battle Royal Dome |pokemon1=3 |pokemon2=0}} |- | / |held=Life Orb |move1=Sludge Bomb|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Special |move2=Energy Ball|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Synthesis|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Status |move4=Leech Seed|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Beedrillite |move1=Poison Jab|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Physical |move2=X-Scissor|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Fell Stinger|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Drill Run|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Absorb Bulb |move1=Thunderbolt|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Hyper Beam|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Special |move3=Earth Power|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Special |move4=Counter|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Black Sludge |move1=Amnesia|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Sludge Bomb|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Flamethrower|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Mystic Water |move1=Rapid Spin|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Poison Jab|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Physical |move3=Waterfall|move3type=Water|move3cat=Physical |move4=Swords Dance|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Toxic Plate |move1=Shadow Sneak|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Physical |move2=Poison Jab|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Physical |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Flamethrower|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Expert Belt |move1=Sucker Punch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Fire Punch|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Punch|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Will-O-Wisp|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Safety Goggles |move1=Sludge Bomb|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Special |move2=Fire Blast|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Stockpile|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Swallow|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Sharp Beak |move1=Air Slash|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Confuse Ray|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Status |move4=Nasty Plot|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Chople Berry |move1=Payback|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Moonlight|move2type=Fairy|move2cat=Status |move3=Stored Power|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Work Up|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Counter|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Flame Charge|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Physical |move3=Dark Pulse|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Miracle Seed |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Extrasensory|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Solar Beam|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Swagger|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Will-O-Wisp|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Status |move2=Recover|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Calm Mind|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Snarl|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Fang|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Aqua Jet|move3type=Water|move3cat=Physical |move4=Destiny Bond|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Scope Lens |move1=Protect|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Night Slash|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Knock Off|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Black Glasses |move1=Sucker Punch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Taunt|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Status |move3=Pursuit|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Quick Claw |move1=Shadow Sneak|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Physical |move2=Sucker Punch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Will-O-Wisp|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Status |move4=Taunt|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Shuca Berry |move1=Cross Poison|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Physical |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Scary Face|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Screech|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Petaya Berry |move1=Focus Blast|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Special |move2=Sludge Bomb|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Substitute|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Never-Melt Ice |move1=Ice Shard|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Punch|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Fake Out|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Taunt|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Focus Sash |move1=Encore|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Substitute|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Foul Play|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Knock Off|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Coba Berry |move1=High Jump Kick|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Taunt|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Status |move4=Dragon Dance|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Expert Belt |move1=Grass Knot|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Flamethrower|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Nasty Plot|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Black Sludge |move1=Spore|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Status |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Giga Drain|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Sludge Bomb|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Special}} |- | / |held=Chople Berry |move1=Aerial Ace|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Physical |move2=Low Sweep|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Iron Head|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Scary Face|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Roseli Berry |move1=Dark Pulse|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Special |move2=Air Slash|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Special |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Nasty Plot|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Leftovers |move1=Protect|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Spikes|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Status |move3=Scald|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Toxic|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Lum Berry |move1=Superpower|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Psycho Cut|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Physical |move4=Topsy-Turvy|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Status}} |- | / |held=Choice Scarf |move1=Flare Blitz|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Physical |move2=Darkest Lariat|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Brutal Swing|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Baneful Bunker|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Status |move2=Poison Jab|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Physical |move3=Scald|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Swagger|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |held=Air Balloon |move1=Poison Gas|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Status |move2=Venoshock|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Flamethrower|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Disable|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} Gavin or Stephanie |bordercolor= |bordercolor1= |bordercolor2= |headcolor= |headcolor1= |headcolor2= |sprite=VSPunk Guy SM.png |size=150px |sprite2=VSPunk Girl SM.png |size2=150px |prize=1 to 5 |class=Punk Guy |class2=Punk Girl |name=Gavin |name2=Stephanie |game=SMUSUM |location=Battle Royal Dome |pokemon1=3 |pokemon2=0}} |- | |held=Venusaurite |move1=Sludge Bomb|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Special |move2=Giga Drain|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Leech Seed|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Beedrillite |move1=Poison Jab|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Physical |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Knock Off|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Life Orb |move1=Ice Beam|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Earth Power|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Special |move4=Sludge Bomb|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Choice Scarf |move1=Earth Power|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Special |move2=Sludge Bomb|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Mystic Water |move1=Icy Wind|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Sludge Bomb|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Hydro Pump|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Ice Beam|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Black Sludge |move1=Minimize|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Snarl|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Special |move3=Acid Armor|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Status |move4=Gunk Shot|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Gengarite |move1=Sludge Bomb|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Special |move2=Shadow Ball|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Special |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Will-O-Wisp|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Black Sludge |move1=Will-O-Wisp|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Status |move2=Sludge Bomb|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Flamethrower|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Special}} |- | |held=Choice Band |move1=Brave Bird|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Physical |move2=U-turn|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Cross Poison|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Physical |move4=Steel Wing|move4type=Steel|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Foul Play|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Moonlight|move2type=Fairy|move2cat=Status |move3=Snarl|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Special |move4=Detect|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Houndoominite |move1=Counter|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Overheat|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Dark Pulse|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Tyranitarite |move1=Protect|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Stone Edge|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Low Kick|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} |- | |held=Expert Belt |move1=Icy Wind|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Leaf Storm|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Dark Pulse|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Special |move4=Hurricane|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Sablenite |move1=Will-O-Wisp|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Status |move2=Recover|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Snarl|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Sharpedonite |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Ice Fang|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Waterfall|move3type=Water|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Absolite |move1=Protect|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Sucker Punch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Superpower|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Knock Off|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} |- | |held=Assault Vest |move1=Icy Wind|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Special |move2=Brave Bird|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=Pursuit|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Superpower|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Leftovers |move1=Shadow Sneak|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Physical |move2=Pain Split|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Will-O-Wisp|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Status |move4=Snarl|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Lum Berry |move1=Knock Off|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Poison Jab|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Physical |move3=Pursuit|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Salac Berry |move1=Gunk Shot|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Physical |move2=Low Kick|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Drain Punch|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Focus Sash |move1=Ice Shard|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Physical |move2=Low Kick|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Knock Off|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Focus Sash |move1=Swagger|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Encore|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Foul Play|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Bulk Up|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Status |move2=Amnesia|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Drain Punch|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Crunch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |held=Darkinium Z |move1=Focus Blast|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Special |move2=Night Daze|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Special |move3=Counter|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Foul Play|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Protect|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Grass Knot|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Sludge Bomb|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Life Orb |move1=Swords Dance|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Sucker Punch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Iron Head|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Roost|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Status |move2=Swagger|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Foul Play|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Expert Belt |move1=Protect|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Fire Blast|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Draco Meteor|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Special |move4=Dark Pulse|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Special}} |- | |held=Icium Z |move1=Protect|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Scald|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Dark Pulse|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Special}} | |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Superpower|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Night Slash|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Facade|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Firium Z |move1=Flare Blitz|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Physical |move2=Darkest Lariat|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Acrobatics|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |held=Black Sludge |move1=Baneful Bunker|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Status |move2=Light Screen|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Scald|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Recover|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} |- | |held=Focus Sash |move1=Poison Gas|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Status |move2=Venoshock|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Overheat|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} Category:Subpages